Nunca olvides cerrar la puerta
by Inuchiha
Summary: Kato Shigeaki nunca esperó encontrar lo que tenía ante sí cuando entró a la habitación de Koyama sin avisar. YAOI-member ai KoyaShige


Saludos a todos los cybernautas atrapados por el poder hipnótico de los fanfics! Después de mucho tiempo sin una pizca de inspiración (producto de la sobre-explotación de la que muchos somos víctima a causa de la escuela) vengo con una historia surgida de mi mente adormilada unos minutos después de despertar (¿qué clase de cosas estaría soñando momentos antes?), y precisamente en un día en el que tenía que presentar examen XD

Me preocupa el hecho de que mi primer yaoi sea protagonizado por personajes no-anime... pero la historia no dejaba de girar y girar en mi cabeza, así que tuve que escribirla para estar en paz.

Y bien, sin más preámbulo y porque no creo que les interese más mi vida que la historia, aquí les traigo a mi pareja favorita de NEWS: KoyaShige! (en realidad la única pareja que me gusta y que aceptaría de ser real)

"bla bla blah" - diálogos

_"bla blah blah"_ - pensamientos

**Disclaimer**: NEWS y todos sus integrantes son "propiedad artística" de Johnny's Entertainment, y por lo tanto de Johnny Kitagawa (quien espero que no quiera que sean "suyos" de otra manera)... porque si fueran míos no los compartiría con nadieee! Muajaja!

oOoOoOo

Kato Shigeaki se dirigía a la habitación de su compañero y mejor amigo, Koyama Keiichiro; se encontraban de gira, así que como de costumbre, pensaba en salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores en lugar de solamente permanecer en el hotel. Mientras caminaba, pensaba en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas en los últimos años, en lo mucho que habían crecido como grupo, en cómo ahora cada quien tenía su propia habitación cuando salían de gira... *suspiro* sí, extrañaba compartir la habitación con él.

Momento... ¿extrañar eso? Vaya que pensaba cosas raras últimamente; si cuando compartían habitación era tan molesto: si Koyama entraba tarde él tenía que levantarse a abrir, que si quería hacer un video del Koyashige, además de que roncaba en las noches y no lo dejaba dormir. Pero al menos en ese entonces podía platicar por las noches, podía estar cerca de él, podía observarlo mientras dormía... y es que dormido tenía una expresión tan pacífica en el rostro, que bien podía decir que parecía un ángel...

_"¡Arghhh! ¿Pero qué rayos pasa contigo?"_ Pensó, al tiempo que se detenía frente a la puerta. _"Y... ¿por qué rayos me siento nervioso? Vamos Kato, como si nunca antes hubieras entrado a su cuarto."_

Shige: Koyama, ¿estás ahí? –no hubo respuesta. ¿Koyama?... _"Tal vez está durmiendo."_

Shige se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, así que sin hacer ruido decidió entrar... tal vez podría jugarle una pequeña broma, eso bien podría servir para desquitar que siempre él era quien soportaba las bromas de los demás. Mientras se adentraba oyó una canción muy familiar... tal vez Koyama se había dormido con la música encendida, y justamente en ese momento se escuchaba "Kakao".

_"Vaya que eso es irónico"_ pensó mientras avanzaba lentamente, sin imaginar siquiera lo que estaba por ocurrir... hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos.

_"¿Pero qué dem..."_

Ciertamente Koyama no estaba durmiendo, pero era claro el por qué no había escuchado nada: al parecer había encontrado otra manera de "relajarse" en la habitación... tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás con los ojos fuertemente cerrados; su mano izquierda recorría lentamente su cuello y pecho desnudos, y la derecha estaba... bueno, en un lugar no tan extraño, tomando en cuenta la bragueta abierta y la expresión de su rostro.

Bien, realmente no se esperaba algo así, pero lo mejor era salir de ahí y pretender que nada había pasado, quizás era posible ponerle seguro a la puerta antes de salir, ¿cómo rayos no te aseguras de evitar que te descubran si vas a hacer eso?; dio la vuelta, pero antes de poder siquiera acercarse a la puerta escuchó algo que impidió que pudiera moverse de donde estaba...

Koyama: "Shi... ge"

¿Acaso escuchó bien? ¿Sus oídos lo engañaban? ¿Tomó algo extraño y ya alucinaba? No, tal vez ya lo había visto, ¡sí, seguro que era por eso! Volvió a girar listo para disculparse por entrar, solo para descubrir que ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Grave error haberlo hecho: su mirada se centró en el movimiento de vaivén de "esa" mano, que comenzó a tornarse más rápido ahora que escuchaba "Happy Music".

Koyama: ah...ah... Shige... ahhhh

Ya no había duda, realmente el mayor estaba fantaseando con él; se preguntó si sería prudente llamarlo, pero eso significaría que se detendría... y para ser sinceros quería seguir observando; sin saber cómo ni en qué momento, se acercó hasta quedar frente a la cama, teniendo un mejor ángulo del espectáculo, que comenzaba a causar ciertos efectos en su cuerpo.

Pero la dicha no es eterna, y como todo lo que comienza tiene que terminar...

Koyama: ¡AGHHH! – exclamó el chico, mientras una ola de placer recorría su cuerpo, quedando evidenciada en aquel líquido que escurrió por su mano.

Aquello se había sentido sumamente bien, fue como ir al cielo por un breve instante; permaneció un rato más con los ojos cerrados mientras "regresaba", intentando normalizar su respiración... hasta que una voz lo hizo regresar a este mundo casi golpeando el suelo...

Shige: Ko- Koyama...

El mayor abrió los ojos de par en par, encontrando al protagonista de su reciente fantasía de pie ante él. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Cuánto había visto...y escuchado? No estaba seguro de cuántas veces lo había nombrado, pero seguramente escuchó alguna. Aquello no podía ser peor: seguramente lo odiaría, lo despreciaría... quién sabe, una cosa era el fanservice en el escenario y otra muy diferente era que aquello resultara real.

Koyama: ¡Kato-san! Yo... etto... no es... bueno... yo no...

Shige se acercó a él con una mirada sumamente seria, haciéndolo retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó con la cabecera de la cama, dejándolo acorralado. Al tenerlo frente a él giró su rostro hacia un lado y cerró los ojos a la espera de un golpe, un reclamo, o lo que fuera que se le ocurriera a su amigo; sintió cómo el colchón se hundió ligeramente, pero lejos de algún reclamo o insulto, escuchó a Shige susurrar muy cerca de su oído:

Shige: Así que... ¿eso es lo que realmente quieres? –dijo con voz profunda, rematando al tomar el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes, provocando en Koyama un pequeño espasmo.

Koyama abrió los ojos para encarar a su compañero, quien ya había colocado su rostro frente al suyo y acortando la distancia entre ambos antes de que pudiera decir algo, besándolo intensamente; si bien al principio no hubo respuesta, después de unos segundos el beso comenzó a ser correspondido con la misma intensidad, dejando claro aquel sentimiento que desde hacía un tiempo ambos tenían respecto al otro.

El beso se tornó en una lucha campal entre las lenguas de ambos; Shige se posicionó mejor entre las piernas de Koyama, quien aún sin romper el beso deslizó sus manos hacia el pecho de Shige, abriendo su camisa y acariciando su pecho. Abandonó entonces los labios de Koyama y comenzó a besar su cuello, descendiendo lentamente a su pecho, arrancando de su compañero gemidos que sonaban como música para sus oídos y haciendo que su miembro comenzara a despertar nuevamente, por lo que le retiró entonces toda prenda que lo cubriera de la cintura para abajo. El mayor no quiso quedarse atrás y procedió a hacer lo mismo, incorporándose y liberando la erección de Kato, que ya comenzaba a ser dolorosa dentro de sus pantalones de mezclilla. Se notaba claramente que llevaban ya un tiempo reprimiendo esos deseos el uno por el otro.

Nuestro joven graduado en leyes no estaba seguro de que lo que hacía fuera correcto: no se trataba nada más de que ambos eran hombres, sino que ese otro hombre era no solo su mejor amigo, era mayor que él, y francamente no pensaba tomar el rol pasivo en esa situación; comenzó a pensar en qué hacer entonces para ser él quien llevara el mando, pero su pensamiento se vio nublado cuando Keiichiro, abrazándolo, hizo que sus miembros se frotaran, provocando que la fricción los llevara casi al borde de la locura...

Shige: ah... ah... Koyama... –gemía mientras el frotamiento se repetía, no solo de sus miembros sino también de sus torsos, sumado al erótico movimiento de caderas de ambos.

Era Koyama ahora el que besaba el cuello de Shige, dejando pequeños caminos húmedos hacia su pecho; creía antes que nunca podría hacerlo, y ahora que veía su sueño cumplido la piel del menor le parecía irresistiblemente deliciosa, por lo que no quería dejar un solo rincón sin probar. Empujó suavemente a Shige para recostarlo en la cama, y comenzó su camino en descenso por su pecho, pasando por su ombligo, hasta llegar a...

Shige: ¡ahh!... arghhh... –Shige apretó las sábanas entre sus puños al sentir la boca de Koyama envolviendo su miembro.

El menor casi no podía creer lo que ocurría: Koyama comenzó a succionar suavemente, haciéndole sentir un placer que nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera en sus sueños más censurados, y que fuera él quien lo causaba lo hacía mayor aún... mayor a cuando solamente lo imaginaba (porque sí, él también lo había hecho).

Shige: E- espera... Koyama... –lo detuvo en medio de gemidos de placer, sentándose nuevamente; sentía que estaba a punto de correrse, y no pensaba terminar sin haber logrado lo mismo con Koyama, quien lo miraba confundido.

Shige se abalanzó sobre él de nuevo, buscando sus labios y devorándolos desesperadamente. Koyama colocó sus brazos tras el cuello del menor, enredando sus manos entre su cabello; mientras tanto, Kato acariciaba sus costados, hasta que dirigió una de sus manos al miembro de Keiichiro: ya él le había dado un placer infinito, y era justo que lo compensara del mismo modo, por lo que comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, provocando en Koyama varios gemidos de placer que se veían ahogados en medio del beso, que solo rompían de vez en cuando para tomar algo de aire, pero reanudándolo en cuestión de segundos.

El menor detuvo el movimiento de su mano sabiendo que de seguir podría hacer que todo terminara antes de tiempo, recibiendo un leve gemido de protesta; dirigió entonces su mano a los labios de Koyama, y se sorprendió al ver que apenas los tuvo cerca comenzó a lamerlos sensualmente, sabiendo lo que vendría después.

Shige dirigió el primer dedo hacia la entrada de Koyama, introduciéndolo suavemente y realizando movimientos circulares para prepararlo, haciendo lo mismo con el segundo y tercer dedo, recibiendo apenas leves sonidos de molestia mezclados con placer y continuando así por unos minutos... sin embargo, era ya momento de lo siguiente, por lo que los retiró, separando las piernas de su compañero para colocarse en una mejor posición y dirigiendo su duro miembro a su entrada.

Shige: ¿Estás seguro de esto? –preguntó antes de continuar, recibiendo como respuesta un beso cargado de deseo. Shige respiró hondo, y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente.

Koyama: K...Kato-san! – exclamó al sentir la dolorosa invasión, clavando sus dedos en los hombros del chico, mientras éste continuaba adentrándose hasta donde le fuera posible, apretando fuertemente los dientes para no salirse de control al sentir la calidez de su ahora amante envolviéndolo; el muchacho depositó suaves besos en las mejillas del mayor, dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse a la sensación de tenerlo dentro.

Un leve movimiento de caderas bastó para indicar que el dolor se iba, haciendo que Shige continuara, iniciado sus embestidas que se iban tornando cada vez un poco más rápidas.

Koyama: ahh...Kato-san!...AAWW- gemía, al tiempo que se cubría la boca para evitar ser escuchado desde afuera.

Shige se apoderó de su cuello, besándolo y lamiéndolo: quería escuchar a Keiichiro nombrándolo y perdiendo el control de sí mismo, así que disminuyó la velocidad en sus movimientos; el mayor enredó sus piernas en las caderas del chico, consiguiendo así una mayor profundidad en las embestidas.

Koyama: ¡AHHH! ¡SHIGE! –al parecer el mencionado había tocado cierto punto clave, quien al darse cuenta repitió el mismo movimiento, acertando en su suposición.

Shige: ahh... Kei-chan...

Kei ya no podía controlar sus gemidos de placer, aunque a estas alturas ya no le importaba... o más bien ya no podía pensar en eso; abrazó nuevamente a Shige por el cuello, dejando escapar todos los gemidos que ya no podía ni quería contener; la presión en su miembro se hacía cada vez mayor... tan solo un poco más...

Koyama: ¡ah, ahhh! Shi...ge... ¡AAAWWWW! –gimió al sentir el orgasmo golpeándolo, expulsando su semilla en el vientre de ambos.

Sentir las contracciones de Koyama alrededor de su miembro hicieron a Shige perder el control completamente; sus movimientos se volvieron erráticos, hasta que sintió la ola de placer invadir su cuerpo...

Shige: K..Kei-chan... ¡AARGHH! –exclamó finalmente, derramando su semilla en el interior de Koyama, casi desplomándose sobre él.

Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, y ambos intentaban normalizar sus agitadas respiraciones; aquello había sido lo mejor que habían experimentado en sus vidas.

Koyama: Te amo, Shige...

Aquella confesión era lo que más deseaba escuchar desde hacía un tiempo; ahora sabía que sus sentimientos eran completamente correspondidos. Se incorporó ligeramente, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran, y cubrió sus labios con un beso lleno de amor y ternura, mientras Koyama acariciaba su mejilla suavemente.

Shige: Y yo te amo a ti –respondió al separar sus labios, saliendo de su interior y recostándose a su lado, ambos fundidos en un abrazo.

Unos minutos después...

Koyama: Por cierto, creí que te quedarías descansando en tu habitación, ¿para qué me buscabas?

Shige: Bueno, le dije a Tegoshi que... –de repente pareció recordar algo– ¡Kuso!

Koyama: ¿Qué ocurre?

Shige: Tegoshi quería salir a dar un paseo, y le dije que vendría a preguntarte si querías venir mientras él se daba un baño... ¿Cuánto habremos tardado?

Koyama: ¿¡QUÉ! ¡Vamos de prisa entonces! –dijo levantándose rápidamente de la cama, arrastrando a Shige junto con él al baño para darse una ducha extremadamente rápida y eliminar las evidencias de su reciente "encuentro"... después de todo, por lo que acababan de hacer no tendría nada de extraño que se bañaran juntos.

Los dos jóvenes se bañaron y vistieron lo más rápidamente que pudieron, tratando de verse lo más decente posible para no levantar sospechas... después de doto, tal vez sería muy pronto para que los demás se enteraran de lo suyo (y por suerte Koyama traía una secadora de cabello, pues si bien él podía decir que acababa de bañarse, resultaría muy sospechoso que Shige saliera de ahí con el cabello mojado...)

Cuando estaban por salir, Shige se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle: no había puesto seguro a la puerta (tal como Koyama)... ¡cierto! Eso era justo lo que iba a hacer antes de salir, pero debido a la forma en que se dieron las cosas lo había olvidado por completo; para alivio suyo nadie más había entrado a la habitación. Al salir al pasillo vieron que Tegoshi se dirigía hacia ahí.

Shige: _"vaya, justo a tiempo"_ Hey, Tegoshi, Koyama dice que va con nosotros.

Tegoshi: Ah, qué bien! Ehm... nos vamos ya, ¿no creen? –respondió sonriente, y aceleró el paso, dejándolos ligeramente atrás.

Koyama y Shige lo siguieron por el pasillo hasta llegar al lobby; algo parecía un poco raro: normalmente Tegoshi era muy ruidoso y platicador, pero en esos momentos no parecía tener nada qué decir... eso no parecía bueno, y Shige lo sabía, pero ¿qué podría ser?... ¿Acaso era posible que...

Tegoshi: ¿Sabes, Shige? Dicen que tener sexo es muy bueno para la piel...

Shige: ¿Huh?

Tegoshi: Sí, eso me han dicho... tal vez sería buena idea que Wagahai hablara sobre eso, ¿no te parece? –comentó con una sonrisa burlesca, mientras se adelantaba hacia la salida...

KoyaShige: *deteniéndose en seco* ... ¿¡AHHH!

oOoOoOoOo

**Notas:**

-Shige resultó ser un seme! Digo, por como todos sabemos que es Kei-chan, me resultaba algo difícil verlo en esa posición.

-Sí, Tegoshi ya había ido a buscarlos al salir de bañarse y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba... ahora bien, si entró a la habitación o solamente los escuchó, eso lo dejo a su imaginación y gusto XD

-¿Acaso esperaban algo más en el baño? No, mis fervientes fans del yaoi, recuerden que tenían prisa... y que de hacerlo nuevamente podría causar agotamiento excesivo y tal vez imposibilidad de moverse (ya de por sí me imagino que debía ser difícil para Kei-chan).

-Ay Tego-nyan, quién te da esos consejos? Has estado poniéndolos en práctica? XDDD

Y bien, eso fue todo por ahora (solo eso? vaya que resultó largo!)... críticas, preguntas y amenazas de muerte están al alcance de un review.

Sayo!

PD: Después de escribir este fic me preguntar... ¿qué estaría imaginando Kei-chan durante la filmación de "Love adiction", cuando le dijeron que actuara como si tuviera un sueño erótico? Comienzo a dudar que haya sido en la tipa del video XDDD


End file.
